


CARIÑO, NO LLORES.

by LeettleS



Series: Bottom Jon Kent [3]
Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angustía, Bottom Jon Kent, Bottom Jon Kent Month, Bottom Jonathan Samuel Kent, Gen, La primera vez no siempre es genial, M/M, Padres preocupados, Primera vez, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS
Summary: La primera vez puede dar recuerdos felices... o de angustia.El mundo es imperfecto.Expectativa VS Realidad
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Bottom Jon Kent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	CARIÑO, NO LLORES.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo, espero que te encuentres bien, cuídate mucho para no enfermar y mantenerte saludable.
> 
> DÍA 03 - PRIMERA VEZ
> 
> \--- BIENVENIDO Y DISFRUTA LA LECTURA ---

**CARIÑO, NO LLORES.** Por LeettleS

_Incluso si lloras, nada va a cambiar,_   
_Incluso si ahora te vas, nada va a cambiar._   
_Pero ¿Por qué estás llorando?_   
_¿Por qué cierras los ojos como si fuera el fin?_   
_Todo está en el pasado, ahora sonríe ..._   
_... Cariño._   
<BEBÉ NO LLORAR - DAESUNG (BIGBANG)>

**\--Mentirosos.** -Las palabras llenas de un oscuro rencor reciente resonaron en la sala de estar una noche de domingo.

Clark y Lois estaban viendo una película de acción cómodamente, permitiéndose un momento de descanso, cuando apareció su hijo adolescente con el cabello húmedo y los ojos rojos.

**\--¿Jon ...?** -Lois tuvo un presentimiento palpitando, se alejó de su esposo para acercarse a su hijo pero éste retrocedió pasos temblando de ira contenida, dolor y decepción.

**\--Me dije que sería un momento especial, sería una experiencia maravillosa.** -El chico revolvió su cabello con rabia. **\--Tantas veces dándome la "Charla" y consejos, pero nunca se atrevieron a decirme la verdad.**

**\- Jonno.** -Clark intentó abrazarlo en vano, fue rechazado.

**\--No lo sentí especial, no me sentí especial.** -Comenzó a llorar. **-Fue horrible.**

**\--Oh, hijo ... tuviste tu primer encuentro sexual.** -No era forma en que debían enterarse de las experiencias de su hijo y menos en una lluvia de reclamos.

**\--La virginidad es una mierda.** -Respondió con una mirada desafiante a Clark para que le reprendiera como deseando explotar lo que estaba conteniendo. **\--"Esperar hace que valga la pena, hijo" y ahora me siento una basura. Una mierda.**

**\--Tienes que calmarte, Jon.** -Lois procuró calmar el dolor. **\--Cuéntanos lo que ocurrió. Queremos entender.**

El ojiazul mordió sus labios con tanta fuerza que empezaron a sangrar y durante un momento de peligroso silencio abrió la boca maltratada para emitir un tono mezcla inconfundible de amargura e ironía.

**\--Era la persona "correcta" pero no lo hice en una cama de pétalos sino en su habitación sucia.** -Comenzó a narrar. **\--Apenas me tocó y cuando estuvo encima de mí no sentí nada más que incomodidad. "Hacer el amor" tardó apenas diez minutos en los que la parte que lo disfrutó no fui yo... descuiden que usamos protección.** -Rompió su semblante rabioso, solo había un corazón roto ante la mirada preocupada de sus padres. **\--¿Por qué me hicieron creer tantas cursilerías sobre el sexo? ¿Por qué no me dijeron cómo serían las cosas en verdad? ¡Me siento tan estúpido! ¡Confié en ustedes! ¡Creí en ustedes!**

Inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación azotando la puerta.

La pareja se quedó mirando el pasillo vacío ignorando el televisor, todo había sucedido tan rápido que les costó un poco ponerse al día.

**\--Fue mi culpa.** -Clark rompió el mutismo dirigiéndose a la cocina. **\--Yo le hice esto a mi hijo, al darle ilusiones y quererlo proteger.**

Lois frunció el ceño, siguiendo a su esposo que abría el frigorífico para sacar la leche y encender la estufa.

**\--Clark, ambos somos culpables. Cometimos el error de no hablarle con la cruda realidad sobre la sexualidad, sin embargo, no somos los peores padres.**

**\--Debí dejar que Conner hablara con él...** -Murmuró mientras batía la leche a la que agregó cocoa.

**\--Hey, Kansas...** -Lois abrazó la amplia espalda. **\--Jon es fuerte, puede que parezca el fin del mundo para él, pero sabemos que no es así. Hablaremos con nuestro hijo, lo escucharemos, consolaremos y seremos más honestos. No te desanimes, cariño.**

**\--Será una larga noche.** -Clark tomó la taza favorita de su hijo para llenarla de chocolate caliente.

**\--Pero mañana el sol brillará.** -Lois tomó de la alacena un par de bocadillos que acomodó en un plato. **\--¿No es lo que siempre dices?**

**\--Te amo, Lois.**

**\--Y yo a ti, Clark.**

Cuando la pareja comprobó sus provisiones se encaminaron a la habitación de su hijo, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas frente a la puerta antes de animarse a tocar.

**\--Sé que puedes estar molesto, hijo, pero déjanos ayudarte.** -La cálida voz maternal de Lois anunció sus intenciones. **\--Traemos chocolate, galletas y paciencia.**

Durante lo que considerarían el par de minutos más largos de sus vidas, hubo silencio en lugar de reclamos, entonces, escucharon un sonido amortiguado de pasos lentos y el seguro fue retirado para que el picaporte finalmente abriera la puerta, a pesar de ser alto y atlético, su hijo menor parecía nuevamente un niño cuando lo vieron enredado en una manta, encorvado.

**\--No estás solo, Jonno. Permítenos estar a tu lado en estos momentos y comprenderte.** -Clark habló a tono medio, calmado, tragándose la angustia de un rechazo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaban en el espacio privado.

**\--Yo...** -El chico dejó el pase libre a su habitación. **-No quise ser grosero... lo siento, es solo que...**

**\--Bebe un poco.** -Ofreció la humeante taza.

Jonathan con dieciocho años comenzó a llorar nuevamente después de dar el primer trago de la dulce bebida.

**\--Se suponía que debía ser un momento memorable, pero...** -Lois abrazó al adolescente, acariciando la espalda en un ritmo lento y cuidadoso.

**\--Si es posible para ti, cuéntanos desde dónde todo empezó a salir mal.** -Clark intentó abordar el escabroso tema, sabía que la herida emocional estaba fresca y sangrante, sin embargo, era necesario confrontar la situación para que comience a sanar correctamente.

**\--Ray y yo habíamos hablado sobre...**

La relación no había sido reciente, los chicos llevaban un año como pareja. Las familias se conocían y habían tenido un par de reuniones en las que convivieron de forma agradable aceptando la relación, ¿Cómo pudo haber acabado en esa dolorosa situación para Jonathan?

Clark y Lois tuvieron que admitir dolorosamente que se equivocaron al llenar de expectativas a su hijo para el primer encuentro sexual, lo sobreprotegieron y cuando se enfrentó a la realidad, Jon tuvo una herida en su corazón.

Fue una noche larga, en la que las disculpas y el consuelo danzaron como oleaje. Por esa noche un chico lloró profundamente hasta que fue capaz de perdonarse y perdonar a sus padres, porque nunca hubo malas intenciones. Lloró, pero al final sonreiría.

_Cariño no llores, cariño no llores, cariño no llores._   
_Algún día volverás a brillar, dame tu sonrisa._   
_Cariño no llores, cariño no llores, cariño no llores._   
_Hazlo una vez más para mí, solo dame tu sonrisa._   
<BEBÉ NO LLORAR - DAESUNG (BIGBANG)>

**Author's Note:**

> \--- GRACIAS POR LEER ---
> 
> Lamento los errores.
> 
> Para este día había pensado en algo sensual o erótico, pero entonces, recordé una confesión que leí en un grupo y el de una amiga muy cercana sobre "la primera vez." Reflexión: Las altas expectativas de los medios de comunicación (novelas, películas, fics) y la educación conservadora ilusionan tanto a las personas para que luego, en la realidad sufren la terrible decepción. No estoy segura que mi mensaje haya sido entregado correctamente porque lo escribí en el día, en un futuro seguramente lo iré modificando lentamente hasta que quedar satisfecha.
> 
> Aunque es triste, quise poner algo de consuelo.


End file.
